1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power equipment and, more particularly, to a speed control for a walk-behind self-propelled power equipment unit.
2. Prior Art
There is a desire to provide a speed control device for a walk-behind self-propelled power equipment unit, such as a lawnmower, which works by an operator pushing against a handle of the unit and walking at his or her individual speed. A traction drive is proportionally engaged for moving the unit based upon how fast the user walks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,558 discloses a lawnmower traction control system having a rotatable control bar mounted on a handle. The control bar is pivotably mounted to the handle along two orthogonal axes of rotation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,083 discloses a ground speed control system with a rotatable operator release engine control bail which is pivotably connected to a sliding handle grip. However, this type of control is sensitive to ground speed variations when operated on rough ground and, when turning, it is awkward to control speed of the unit. There is a desire to provide an improved speed control system for easier turning. There is also a desire to provide an improved speed control system which provides greater stability and control on rough ground.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a self-propelled power equipment unit is provided comprising a frame comprising a handle with a general U-shaped rear end; a drive located on the frame and connected to a drive wheel by a transmission; and a user actuated control connected to the transmission. The user actuated control comprises a speed control lever pivotably connected to the handle proximate the U-shaped rear end and an operator presence lever pivotably connected to the speed control lever.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a walk-behind self-propelled lawnmower is provided comprising a frame comprising a handle; a motor located on the frame; wheels connected to the frame; a transmission connecting the motor to one of the wheels; and a user actuated control comprising a speed control lever and a control link connected between the speed control lever and the transmission. The speed control lever has a general U-shape with opposite side ends of the general U-shape each being pivotably connected to respective opposite sides of the handle. The control link is pulled by the speed control lever as a top of the lever is pivoted forward on the handle.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of assembling a user actuated control for a walk-behind self propelled lawnmower is provided comprising steps of providing a lawnmower handle; pivotably connecting a user actuated control to the handle, the user actuated control having a general U-shaped section with opposite ends of the U-shaped section being directly pivotably attached to respective opposite sides of the handle; and connecting a link between the user actuated control and a drive transmission of the mower. The link is connected to the user actuated control such that the link is pulled by the user actuated control when a top end of the user actuated control is pivoted forward on the handle.